1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to a device designed to simplify the use of a computing system.
2. Description of Related Art
A computing system such as a microcomputer comprises of a central microprocessing unit and a keyboard for command and data input.
To facilitate the use of either computing systems, use of a tactile keyboard covering the screen serving as the point at which the user intervenes directly by pointing a finger, or a specific command device, depending on the type of tactile keyboard concerned, is widely known. However, such a system either does not have an independent command keyboard, or the system is specifically designed to function with a tactile keyboard, which must be taken into consideration by the applications processed by the system.